


Art for "I Was a Teenage Tentacle Alien"

by mific



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien Stiles Stilinski, Boys Kissing, Digital Art, M/M, Shapeshifting, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is secretly a tentacle alien. And shiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "I Was a Teenage Tentacle Alien"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Was a Teenage Tentacle Alien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773841) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green). 



> Created for Green's story in [Tentacle Big Bang 2013](http://tentaclebigbang.livejournal.com/). This was heaps of fun to do and the story is really great so go read it!  
> The first two smaller works were studies I did so Green and I could get our heads around how Stiles' tentacles were placed. One is with human skin, and the other's with iridescent alien skin as in the story. In the end the iridescent effect was too complicated to manage so I went for a simpler glowy skin effect for the main artworks.

Study of Stiles in alien form - human skin             Study of Stiles in alien form - iridescent skin

     

 

Wrap Myself Around You

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/265063/265063_original.jpg)

(click through for full-sized art)

 

Stiles on Selexis: in his mother's garden  
(listening to the singing flowers and dreaming of Derek)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/262259/262259_original.jpg)

(click through for full-sized art)

 


End file.
